neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Lugnut (Transformers)
Lugnut is the name of several fictional characters from the Transformers universe. Both are Decepticon jets who are loyal to Megatron. Transformers Animated Lugnut is the strongest of the five main Decepticons, with a sense of absolute loyalty to Megatron to the point of religious fanaticism.Robots in disguise come back from '80s obscurity, University Wire, January 7, 2008, by Anton Skerl Unfortunately, his devotion annoys even Megatron, and is often mocked by the other Decepticons. He also has a rival in Shockwave, who also has loyalty to Megatron equaled and compared to Lugnut's. Though he carries a payload of mega-bombs and can spew liquid napalm with laser-like accuracy, Lugnut much prefers to rip things apart with his bare hands. His trademark attack is called the "Punch of Kill Everything", where he retracts his hand, replacing it with a pressure-sensitive pad before smashing it into the ground to unleash a shock wave with the power of a small nuclear bomb.Be Excited, Transformers Animated is Coming! (part 3) - Unicron.com Transformers NewsCharacter bios for Transformers Animated characters According to the Cartoon Network, Lugnut is likened to the The Incredible Hulk, although this is denied by the show creator.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/1364844743 He is Strika's consort. The scale chart released for the series indicates Lugnut stands about 45 feet tall.TFW2005.com - Share Some TF Design Spoilers Animated series Among the Nemesis Crew, Lugnut abandoned ship to evade an explosion that took out most of the Nemesis. In "Lost and Found", Lugnut would come to Earth with Blitzwing, convinced that Megatron still lived while clashing with the Autobots. Seeing that Lugnut's loyalty would be useful, Megatron patched into his frequency so that only he could hear his voice, giving others the notion that Lugnut was insane. After being defeated by the Autobots while attempting to get Sari's Allspark Key for Megatron, he and Blitzwing ended up in pieces along Lake Erie, and as a twist while begging a sign of forgiveness from Megatron, Starscream found them, offering to repair them on the condition that they pledge their undying loyalty to him. However, never pledging his allegiance to Starscream, Lugnut received new orders from Megatron to make another attempt to get the Key, with Blitzwing helping in taking it from Ratchet, so that it could restore Megatron's body. In the Decepticon's subsequent assault on the Autobots, Lugnut would be defeated by Bulkhead, who used his wrecking ball to set off the Decepticon's "bomb punch" attack early, causing it to blow up in Lugnut's face. In "Garbage In, Garbage Out", Lugnut was sent by Megatron to locate Allspark energy, and met with Wreck-Gar, who had been brought to life by an Allspark fragment. Due to his target's rambling, Lugnut was convinced that the suggestible Transformer was an ally and unknowingly convinced him to side with the Decepticons, but was easily frustrated by his scatterbrained antics. Wreck-Gar later spilled trash-eating nanobots on Lugnut while he was in jet mode, and, misinterpreting his scream of "get it off me!", detached his tail section, causing Lugnut to drop out of the sky. After that, while he and Blitzwing began to steal supplies for the Decepticon space bridge, they ran into the Constructicons, thinking they were Autobots. After Blitzwing conned the Constructicons into doing the dirty work for him and Lugnut, the latter just commented on how they cannot bring back Scrapper and Mixmaster back to the mines after Blitzwing said they come with him and Lugnut. At the mines, Lugnut was about to use his punch on the Constructicons before Megatron showed up. Surprised, Lugnut fell backward, activated his punch, and possibly destroyed something in the process. When the Decepticons' Space Bridge is completed, chaos ensued as Lugnut attempted to stop the giant Autobot Omega Supreme, firing his entire missile supply at him. He was instead blown away by Omega's lasers. In "Three's a Crowd", Lugnut, revealed to have survived Omega's attack, was being chased by the Autobots. Bumblebee and Rachet managed to keep him distracted until Optimus Prime and Prowl get the stasis cuffs on him. He falls into a hole he made earlier in the battle and is trapped. The Autobots try to get him out, but find that he is too heavy. The cables holding him break and he falls on Ratchet. Then, the Autobots try to get him out again but are called away by Bulkhead and leave him. While they are away, the Liar Starscream clone appears and sets him free. At the end of the episode, they are shown flying away, with Lugnut asking the clone to not tell Megatron about what happened, which the clone "promises" not to do. In "Five Servos of Doom", Lugnut is captured by Lockdown, who handed him over to Sentinel Prime, who took the glory of the capture. When Prowl supected this, Sentinel attempted to steer him off by showing him the explosive cores in Lugnut's fists as proof that he was the one to capture them. In "Decepticon Air" Swindle frees Lugnut after being exposed to a space storm, and Lugnut leads his fellow prisoners in taking the ship and fighting their oppressors as Optimus arrives. During the fight, Optimus and Sentinel tag-team Lugnut, knocking him offline and sending him drifting through space, until he was picked up by Megatron and Starscream's head after they had managed to regain control over Omega Supreme. After they picked up Shockwave and Arcee from Cybertron, Lugnut expressed jealousy that Megatron told Shockwave he was his most loyal servant, eventually ending up with Omega's activation codes as Megatron intended and thus in control of the three Omega clones that were built. Lugnut had the clones devastate Detroit and the Autobots on Megatron's orders. However, Arcee and Ratchet were able to regain control of Omega Supreme, causing Lugnut to be ejected from him. Lugnut was later captured and taken back to Cybertron as a prisoner yet again. Other media Lugnut appears among the characters in Re-Unification, the 2010 TFcon voice actor play prelude comic.TFcon - Prelude Comic Toys *''Animated'' McDonalds Lugnut (2008/2010) :Given away as a premium with Happy Meals.Scary-Crayon reviews....."Transformers Animated" McDonald's Happy Meal Lugnut *''Animated'' Voyager Lugnut (2008) :Features two spring-triggered Automorph action features. It is the shortest in height among all of the Voyager Class figures.OAFE - Transformers Animated: Lugnut Review *''Animated'' Voyager Atomic Lugnut :A redeco of the original Voyager class toy.BWTF: Transformers Animated Lugnut Review *''Animated'' TA-15 Voyager Decepticon Lugnut (Takara Tomy) (2010) :The 2010 Japan version by Takara Tomy sports a darker, metallic shade of purple as compared to the original version.Hobby Japan May 2010 Transformers: Prime The Animated Series Lugnut's name is said by Ratchet in the episode T.M.I. This could be either a reference to Lugnut himself, or just Ratchet being sarcastic about Bulkhead's artwork. Books Lugnut appears in the novel Transformers: Exodus as a guard for Megatron's fortress. Transformers: Reveal the Shield This version of Lugnut is a homage to the Animated character, but done without the Animated style. Toys *''Reveal the Shield Voyager Lugnut'' (2011) :A homage to Animated Lugnut appears in Transformers. He turns into a futuristic bomber jet. He is part of the Voyager size class.POWET.TV Transformers Generations Jazz, Thunderwing and More Show Up in China, *''United Voyager Lugnut'' (not released yet) :A redeco of the Reveal the Shield toy more closely resembling the Animated toy in colors. Exclusive to Japan.Figure King magazine, issue #155 References Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional henchmen es:Lugnut fr:Lugnut id:Lugnut